narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaruwa
Hikaruwa is a traveller and a member of the Hashi Clan, well known for their relationship with the Baboons of Nihonzaru Gorge. Raised in a life of considerable luxury, he was raised co-operatively between both his parents and the baboons of Nihonzaru Gorge. They tutored him in their techniques and ways, eventually bestowing upon him the Raiment of the Baboon King Technique and their three hidden techniques Mizaru, Kikazaru and Iwazaru. Upon announcing his desire to leave the relative safety of his village and home, they also taught him the Shizaru and declared that he was ready to leave his home and explore the world. He is currently in pursuit of adventure and "fun", which typically manifests itself in fights and brawls which get him in trouble with the law. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Despite his isolated upbringing, Hikaruwa is a dangerous individual, having been trained in taijutsu by the Baboons at Nihonzaru Gorge. In fights he devastates opponents with his taijutsu, and in fact possesses no elemental ninjutsu. In fact, he only ever uses chakra to enhance certain aspects of his body, or accelerate the growth and strength of his hair in order to be used as weapons, such as senbon. In all other areas he is completely untrained in its use, and is therefore incapable of carrying out many of the superhuman feats attributed to shinobi, such as walking on water. Instead he relies on his massive physical capabilities such as speed and strength. Taijutsu This is Hikaruwa's main field of combat. Even from a young age he showed promise in this area, racing young baboons around the plains and forests of the gorge and often winning. As an 8 year old he was shown to have nearly as much strength as a normal fully grown man. The secret behind his massive strength does not lie in his training, though this has also bolstered his strength beyond normal limits, but in the way in which he employs his strength. The reason apes and other primates have such strength in comparasion to humans is that they use the entirety of their body and muscle fibres for an action. Whereas humans, having evolved to be able to use delicate tools, are able to manipulate tiny numbers of muscle fibres at a time in order to accomplish these tasks, all of Hikaruwa's muscle fibres are utilised in any movement, resulting in having a base strength five times greater than any normal shinobi. This is the reason behind the enormous and often unnessecery strength used in every action of Hikazaru's life. He is capable of restricting his strength if he needs to carry out a delicate task, but to do so takes a conscious effort, and he does not usually bother. The other great asset of taijutsu users is their speed, and Hikaruwa is no exception. His strength also applies to his legs and he can move explosively at speeds greater than the Body Flicker Technique. The precursor to any high-speed movement involves him crouching down close to the ground, with his knuckles on the ground. By then instantaneously compressing and then releasing his muscle strength against a solid surface, Hikaruwa can whip his body into a massively energised and rapid state. When he does not consciously control his strength, he is liable to obliterate the surface beneath him as he springs off it. He is also capable of changing his direction midair by richocheting off of other objects. This is a demonstration of his ability to be both fast and nimble at the same time. All he requires is a single foot or hand on a solid object and he can kick off again. In terms of consecutive, chained movements, the momentum and speed adds up, often accumulating in a massively powerful strike, the strength of which is amplified by the momentum of his "bounds" as he calls them. When in full flow against a group of opponents, Hikaruwa's body becomes destruction incarnate, smashing bodies and destroying structures at speeds far too fast for any human eye to follow, with only users of blessed eyes being able to begin to comprehend the speed at which he moves. His stationary speed is as great, if not greater than his movement speed, and as a result he is able to shift his centre of gravity and mass at a moments notice, able to swiftly and instantaneously counter most short-range strikes and attacks. By shifting his centre of mass he is able to run on walls and ceilings so long as he maintains any semblance of movement, as well as carry out relatively difficult acrobatic maneuvers on the spot, allowing for counters and evaisive action from unusual and unpredictable angles, throwing even the most seasoned fighter off his guard. In order to use and apply his strength and speed properly, Hikaruwa also requires large amounts of stamina, endurance and durability. As a result of many years of injuries and training, Hikaruwa's body is incredibly durable, capable of snapping and breaking structures of wood that are employed against him. When bounding, he often smashes straight through objects that "get in the way" of his opponent, ripping and tearing through trees, walls and boundaries that are between him and his goal without showing any signs of damage. On the occasion that he is hurt or wounded he shows remarkable resilience to injuries. On one occasion he was stabbed in the arm, with the only sign that he experienced any pain was a half-hearted "Ow". His bones, muscles and skin are conditioned against sudden shocks such as punches and strikes. When a man punched him in the chest, there was an audible crack as the man's knuckle's broke against his body. He maintains are very stable and powerful stance in order to use his durability properly, with even strong kicks failing to move him.